1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for planning a route for a convoy of automobiles.
2. Description of Related Art
Current navigation devices, handheld and for automobiles, are not capable of planning a route for a convoy of automobiles. Instead, most navigation devices are configured to plan a route for only a single automobile. A convoy of automobiles, however, may have many features that necessitate a different route to planned than that which is planned for a single automobile. A convoy including a hybrid or all-electric automobile, for example, may require a different route than one planned for a single, combustible fuel engine automobile. Further, drivers of the automobiles of the convoy may have many and sometimes varying preferences that would require a route to be different than a route for any single automobile in the convoy.
In addition to requiring a different route than a single automobile, convoys also generate different traffic patterns than a single automobile and generally effect traffic to a greater degree than a single automobile. To that end, a driver of an automobile may be benefited by driving in a manner that does not intersect a convoy. Although traffic data suppliers today are configured to provide real-time traffic data to navigation devices, such traffic data suppliers currently do not provide convoy-specific routes to non-convoy navigation devices.